Typically, a route guide service provides a user with map information on which the current location is indicated and/or audible instruction by calculating the current location based on information received from a plurality of GPS satellites, such as latitude, longitude, and altitude.
Such route guide service can monitor an overall traffic condition and provide information on a faster route. For example, a user can be provided with current traffic information such as congested sections, congested states, traffic situations of close areas, etc, and can be guided, in real time, along the shortest route to a destination that bypasses the congested sections.
However, the above-described, typical route guide service can provide only information on routes to the final destination, but cannot provide any information on the location where the route guide is terminated, i.e., the final destination.